In manufacturing systems, it can be beneficial to maximize tool uptime and be able to predict tool failure in order to improve tool availability and customer satisfaction. Conventional manufacturing systems have multiple systems interlinked with one another, where each system is made up of multiple components. Each system is powered by a power panel such as an alternating current (AC) panel, and each power panel is connected to a main control panel via a system of cables. The components include integrated sensors which are connected to the main control panel via cables. This makes it difficult to troubleshoot and diagnose a problem in the event of a system fault because there is no indication of which component caused the fault. This also leads to a large amount of cables being used to connect the power panel and components of each system to the main control panel.